


His Memories

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Memories, No Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 10 AU, Samulet Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean to meet someone he met while Dean was in Purgatory. The visit reveals some things that were kept secret until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is labeled as an AU because I'm pretty sure this isn't going to happen. Takes place after the season 10 finale but with no spoilers for the season.

The sea raged around her as she stood in shallow waves. She closed her eyes as her long brunette hair whipped around her in the fierce wind. She felt herself smile faintly when she felt a presence beside her.

“Sam...” she opened her eyes. “How did you find me...I’ve moved since you last saw me...”

“I have my ways.” was all he said. She turned and looked up at him.

“You changed since I last saw you....you seem...sadder...tired..” She moved to touch his face but pulled her hand back thinking better of it.

“A lot has happened since then...” he answered shortly.

“Does your brother know about that time?” She asked, curious. The way he glanced down quickly told her the answer. She sighed faintly.

“Sam...” She looked at the horizon. “He deserves to know.”

“I know...” He sighed.

“Lets go inside.” She suggested after a moment of silence. She turned without hearing his answer and smiled at the tense figure on the beach. “He doesn’t seem to like you out of his sight.”

“He doesn’t like witches.” Sam retorted. Ophelia let out a quiet laugh.

“You’ve been hanging out with the wrong witches.” She led him back to shore, relishing the feeling of soft sand beneath her bare feet. She turned to the man who had been waiting on the shore. “My name is Ophelia.” She held out a hand for him to shake.

“Dean...” he introduced himself hesitantly with a quick glance at Sam.

“I’m glad you were able to make it out of that awful place you were stuck in.” Ophelia mentioned after shaking his hand. She turned and started towards her small cottage, missing the confused look Dean sent Sam’s way.

“What the hell Sam.” Dean asked, suspicion and confusion coloring his tone. Sam swallowed.

“I’ll explain everything inside...”he promised. “She won’t hurt us...” Sam turned and started to follow Ophelia. Dean grumbled under his breath and reluctantly followed Sam. When they got inside, they found her setting out coffee on a small kitchen table.

“Drink...you’ll need it. I have whiskey for after Sam.” Dean looked at her confused.

“What did you mean by that awful place.” He asked her.

“Purgatory.” She answered him simply. She looked at Sam and then at the table.

“Your brother saved me from a particularly vicious group of hunters...he didn’t know I was a witch at the time. After he saved me, I repaid him by trying to locate you. He was attacked when he was out getting something for me...to use for a spell...” Dean looked at Sam at this point in the story. “He...called me from Texas...to say good bye.”

“Good bye?” Dean questioned, a sick feeling developing in his stomach. Sam avoided looking at Dean. “Were you going to kill yourself while I was stuck in Purgatory?!” he practically shouted, momentarily forgetting his audience. Sam looked down and that gave Dean his answer. Before he could explode, Ophelia spoke up.

“We don’t have much time. Follow me.” She led a quiet Sam and a fuming Dean to a room near the back of her cottage. The room was made of black stone, and in the middle of it lay a small pond that rested in the black stone ground. Dean glanced at Sam after surveying the room as they entered. Sam was staring at the smooth pond and barely registered Ophelia closing the door behind them. “You ready Sam?” She asked. He nodded and let her take his hand to lead him to the smooth pond. Dean moved to intervene but Sam shook his head.

“I’ll be fine Dean.” Sam told him and stepped into the surprisingly warm water. He stood in the middle of the waist deep pool of water as Dean watched uneasily from the side. Ophelia hid her smile and began to chant a spell in Latin. Dean watched, every instinct telling him to get to his brother as a blue light began to surround him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he demanded. Ophelia ignored him and watched as scenes began to play on the blue light and in the water as if on a projection screen. Dean watched a couple featuring younger versions of themselves before turning to Ophelia. “What the hell?!” he asked.

“His memories...” She answered quietly. “He wants you to see them.” She turned and walked out before he could argue with her. Dean turned back to the scenes playing in front of him as he began to hear harsh words fill the air. He reached out without thinking and touched one of the memories. Before he could react, he was sucked into it. He squeezed his eyes shut as it became hard to breath as it felt like he had been pushed down a flight a stairs. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw Sam standing a little ways from a yellow car that Ruby was leaning against. Dean was confused about why she looked slightly annoyed. Before he could move to try to leave Ruby spoke.

_“We doing this or not.”_  She suddenly demanded.

_“Just give me a damn minute Ruby.”_ Sam snapped at her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a button. He slowly lifted the phone to his ear. Dean froze again as his voice filled the memory hurling insults and threats to his brother. As Dean watched Sam’s face crumble, Sam’s actions over the years began to make sense. Tears burned his eyes as Sam turned back to Ruby. Dean felt himself being pushed backwards and soon found himself in another memory. he looked around the dim hotel room confused until he saw Sam sitting in a corner, bruises visible on his face. Dean opened his mouth to scream, shout, anything when Sam raised a gun and shot himself. He fell to this knees struggling to breath until Sam opened his eyes.

_“Damn...”_ Sam muttered. _“He told the truth.”_ Before Dean could react, he was thrown into another memory. He felt his heart break as he realized he was standing in the panic room. He figured this must have been Sam’s first detox off the blood. All he could was watch as he saw a hallucination of himself lean towards his brother.

_“You’re a monster Sam.”_ The hallucination seemed to spit at his clearly suffering little brother. Dean went to move forwards towards Sam but was once again flung backwards. He landed hard on his back. He took a moment to try to get his breath back and forced himself to sit up. He quickly got to his feet when he saw a group of men beating up his brother.

_“That's for helping the witch.”_ One of them snarled as he slammed his fist into Sam’s face. _“Big Brother finally got smart and left you didn’t he. Damn freak.”_ He ground out as he motioned for the other men to drop Sam. He dropped to the ground and Dean could tell the exact moment he lost consciousness. He saw red and vowed to get the bastards back as he thrown into a different memory. He felt his heart plummet when he saw himself holding a gun at his brother.

_“Bennys been a better brother than you ever have!”_ Those words seemed to cut him like a knife but Sam’s subtle nod of acceptance felt like a punch in the gut.

“Sammy...” Dean whispered. He was thrown into memory after memory, watching the various times Sam put himself through hell to find him or save him. He didn’t notice the tears running down his face. He watched Sam pick up the amulet from the trashcan he had tossed it in before he was pulled out of the memories. He opened his eyes to the stone room. He stumbled slightly as he regained his balance. He automatically looked for his brother and fell to his knees at the broken look in Sam’s eyes when he looked at him. “Sammy...Sam I had no idea...that voicemail...that isn’t what I said...I apologized...said I wasn’t dad...” He stopped trying to get the words out and just pulled his brother into a tight hug. He felt Sam slowly wrap his arms around him as Dean just held on. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam. “I’m sorry. For all the crap I put you through....I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean told him. Sam took a shuddering breath and nodded.

“I...I forgive you Dean...I just thought...that was stuff you needed to see...to know.” Dean nodded and felt his breath catch when Sam pulled an item out of his pocket. Before Sam could ask, Dean had taken it from him and put it back on.

“I shouldn’t have thrown it...” He looked up at Sam. He couldn’t help but smile at the happiness in Sam’s eyes. “I don’t know about you...but I need a drink...bitch.” Sam couldn’t stop the mile wide smile even if he wanted to.

“Jerk.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
